


Rampart x Bangalore Prompts from Tumblr

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I'm Looking Respectfully, Knifeplay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Just some small drabble prompts from Tumblr so I have an excuse not to write my actual fics.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Kudos: 9





	Rampart x Bangalore Prompts from Tumblr

"If you slit my throat tonight I'm going to have a hard time forgiving you for that." Anita warned her. The knife was hovering far too close for comfort. Then again, the knife was there to get her excited. Anita loved the thrill their toys brought to their little games. 

But still….

Ramya looked at her teasingly. "Oh? You won't forgive me?" 

"I didn't say that." Anita mumbled. 

Ramya pressed the inside of her thighs against Anita's curves. Her body was pure muscle, hard and well trained. She leaned in closer, smelling the ever constant smell of gunpowder that clung to the dark skin below. Her hand roamed over Anita's abs, finding their way to her chest. 

She was so fucking perfect. Her hair that curled wildly when it wasn't gelled up, her dark eyes, her dark, rich brown skin that Ramya could touch all day if only Anita would let her. 

"So?" Ramya nipped playfully at Anita's collarbone. "What would I have to do for you to forgive me?"

"Do you plan on cutting me?" 

"Maybe just a little." Ramya licked her lips. She felt Anita shiver at the sight of the silver ball that rested on her tongue. She flattened herself against the woman beneath her so she could lay her head in the crock of Anita's neck. It was like that spot was meant for her. 

"Oh I see."

"Hmmn?" Ramya hummed. 

"You don't want to play tonight. Why didn't you say you just wanted to cuddle? We can pop in a movie."

"I know you love to unwind."

"But I don't mind spending time with you in my arms." Anita countered. 

"Want to watch a movie instead?" 

"Go pick a movie. I'll make popcorn." She chuckled. "After you untie me."

"Oh. Right." Ramya pushed herself up. Her hands made their way to the leather restraints. 

Anita quickly grabbed her wrist the moment her first hand was free. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." 

"Love you too, Bangalore." Ramya teased.

"My Rampart."


End file.
